This new African Violet variety originated as a seedling of unknown parentage growing among a field of plants in one of my greenhouses at Hanover, West Germany. This plant was discovered by me in 1975 and was selected for testing because of its profuse production of zygomorphic flowers of a dark violet color borne as in a bouquet above the plant foliage. This new plant was reproduced by me, by means of cuttings from the parent, in my greenhouse at Hanover with very satisfactory results and subsequently, this plant was propagated through a series of generations, by means of cuttings, and it was found that the novel characteristics of this plant would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.
This plant is now being propagated on a commercial scale at West Chicago, Ill., and at Parrish, Fla., U.S.A., by means of leaf cuttings.